Barbarian
Barbarians are a beast-like class of demons who thrive on battle; they get a sort of intoxicating ecstasy from combat, whether they win or lose. Barbarians fight by entering a terrifying berserker state where they are incapable of feeling pain and increase their strength dramatically with adrenaline. Many are in a constant state like this, making them likely to lash out spontaneously. It is uncommon to find a Barbarian who is not covered from head-to-toe in scars and flesh patched together. Though anti-social, Barbarians often band together in clans so as to merge their rage. It is said that small bands of Barbarians have been known to completely demoralize entire armies. Role: Barbarians excel in combat, possessing the martial prowess and fortitude to take on foes seemingly far superior to themselves. With rage granting them boldness and daring beyond that of most other warriors, barbarians charge furiously into battle and ruin all who would stand in their way. Alignment: Any non-lawful Hit Die: d12 Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105 hl) Class Skills The barbarian’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Close) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Heavy) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Axes)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Flail)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Thrown)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Hammer)(Int), Perception (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Barbarian = Class Features = All of the following are class features of the barbarian. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A barbarian is proficient with Close, Heavy (Blades), Axes, Flail, Thrown, and Hammer weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Starting Evilty: Madness Your Strength score is increased by a number equal to your level when your hit points are below 25%. Martial Techniques A Barbarian can learn to perform a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Barbarian can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high Strength score in the same way a cleric can with spells. Unlike with spells however, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded, listed in the technique's description. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Fast Movement (Ex) A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's land speed. Rage (Ex) A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Rage Powers (Ex) As a barbarian gains levels, she learns to use her rage in new ways. Starting at 2nd level, a barbarian gains a rage power. She gains another rage power for every two levels of barbarian attained after 2nd level. A barbarian gains the benefits of rage powers only while raging, and some of these powers require the barbarian to take an action first. Unless otherwise noted, a barbarian cannot select an individual power more than once. (Editor's Note: A complete list of rage powers can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/barbarian/rage-powers) Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Stitched Flesh Marauder (Ex) At 3rd level, a barbarian begins it’s transformation into a mangled and scarred master of battle. It gains a 15% chance to resist the effects of critical hits due to it’s body being stitched together from countless battles. This increases by 15% every 3 levels to a maximum of 90% at 18th level. This bonus does not stack with any form of fortification. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 5th level and higher, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the barbarian by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level required to flank the character. Damage Reduction (Ex) At 7th level, a barbarian gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time she is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. Greater Rage (Ex) At 11th level, when a barbarian enters rage, the morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on her Will saves increases to +3. Indomitable Will (Ex) While in rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves she also receives during her rage. Tireless Rage (Ex) Starting at 17th level, a barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of her rage. Mighty Rage (Ex) At 20th level, when a barbarian enters rage, the morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution increases to +8 and the morale bonus on her Will saves increases to +4. = Ex-Barbarians = A barbarian who becomes lawful loses the ability to rage and cannot gain more levels as a barbarian. She retains all other benefits of the class. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Barbarian Reincarnation Category:Classes Category:Humanoid Classes